Hyoga, Camus e Isaac
by liluel azul
Summary: Conjunto de historias sobre el maestro Camus y sus pequeños alumnos Hyoga e Isaac. Que empiece el entrenamiento para caballero / Cuento 7 Quasar: Camus tiene dudas sobre Hyoga ¿y si este niño no es apto para convertirse en caballero?
1. Como un polluelo de cisne

…

_**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Este fic es un homenaje al manga y anime que para mí es el mejor de todos los tiempos.**_

_**Porque caballeros hay muchos, pero sólo hay uno al que ama mi corazón.**_

_**HYOGA DEL CISNE**_

_**Tú realmente eres un caballero divino. **_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HYOGA!**_

_**Mi amado caballero de hielo, extiende tus alas.**_

_**¡Que tu cosmos arda al infinito junto al de tus camaradas de hielo! **_

_**Pues sólo unos pocos son capaces de controlar el cosmos gélido.**_

_**Esos que son llamados caballeros de cristal.**_

_**CAMUS DE ACUARIO**_

_**El mago del agua y el aire.**_

_**ISAAC DE KRAKEN**_

_**El monstruo más grande y poderoso del mar.**_

_**¡LARGA VIDA A LOS CABALLEROS DE ATENA!**_

_**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Como un polluelo de cisne**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Camus camina y detrás de él sus dos alumnos en fila lo siguen. Ha terminado el día de entrenamiento y regresan a casa. De pronto el fuerte viento empieza a soplar, es tal su fuerza que Isaac tuvo que llevar sus rodillas al suelo para evitar ser arrastrado. Pero el pequeño rubio no pudo oponer resistencia. El viento lo tiró y se lo llevó rodando cual bolita nieve.

Aún es muy pequeño y débil por eso el viento puede arrastrarlo impunemente. Hyoga lucha y trata de impedirlo pero cada que intenta sostenerse sobre sus rodillas el viento lo vence y se lo lleva.

Por su parte Isaac también tiene problemas, no puede estar de pie, apoya una rodilla en el piso y mantiene la otra flexionada luchando, tratando de oponerse al viento, pero no se puede enderezar. Aun así su fortaleza impide que sea arrastrado, a diferencia de Hyoga al que el viento se lo está llevando cual pluma pese a que se esfuerza por impedirlo.

Camus siempre firme y erguido lo contempla en su vana lucha y siente que Hyoga es un polluelo de cisne por la manera en la que mueve los brazos torpemente, como si aleteara, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio antes de que soplo lo vuelva arrastrar. Cosa que sucede. Pero Hyoga insiste e insiste. Realmente parece cisnecito que bate sus alas en su lucha contra el viento.

-¡Maestro! –Le llama la atención Isaac y es que Hyoga ya está lejos de ellos.

Pero Camus no se mueve, aunque está atento.

Por fin la ventolera pasa liberando al pequeño rubio que aún no puede creer que el viento lo haya arrastrado así. Se frota la cara con el brazo para secarse las lágrimas que soltó por el susto más que por los golpes que se dio al rodar sin control sobre la nieve. De inmediato corre para volver con su maestro. Cuando vuelve a su lugar en la fila Camus retoma el camino a casa.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Notas de la autora**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños cisnecito precioso! **Este año no podía pasar sin festejar a mi muso inspirador.

Hyoga es mayor que Isaac. Yo creía que Hyoga era un año más chiquito, pero no, los dos tienen 14 años según la guía Saint Seiya. Sólo que Hyoga es del 23 de enero e Isaac del 17 de febrero.

De todos modos, Isaac tiene más tiempo que él entrenando y eso lo hace más fuerte, por eso no se lo llevó el viento.

Me encanta el modo en que Hyoga se mueve en el videojuego Saint Seiya brave soldiers, cuando carga cosmos mueve sus brazos como si fueran alas. Realmente se mueve como todo un cisne pues hasta aletea.


	2. Noche de viento en Siberia

…

_**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños Camus e Isaac.**_

_**Mis bellos guerreros del viento helado.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Noche de viento en Siberia**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Es una noche tenebrosa en Siberia, una en que todo ser vivo, animal u hombre corre a esconderse pues, ni siquiera los más temerarios se atreverían a enfrentar los fuertes vientos que sin control chocan con todo lo que está a su paso.

Inmisericorde, golpea la cabaña de Camus, que cruje y cruje al oponerse a la ventolera.

Pero no importa cuánto ruido haga, Camus luce tan estoico como siempre.

-Ya es tarde es hora de dormir.

Les dice a los dos pequeños niños que están sentados frente a la chimenea, cada uno escondido bajo una manta, sujetando fuertemente sus libros, fingiendo que estudian con ahínco para que no los manden a su habitación.

Mas los niños lo voltean a ver, como si no hubieran escuchado claramente la indicación de su maestro. Y es probable, el viento choca con furia contra la casa, como si quisiera destruirla, y el sonido del crujir de la madera sonó más que su voz.

-A su habitación.

-Está muy interesante lo que estoy leyendo. -Dice Isaac. – ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

-Como quieras, yo ya me voy a dormir. –Y con esa frase Camus les mata toda esperanza a los pequeños.

-¿Ya se va? ¿No prefiere quedarse frente a la chimenea otro ratito? –Insiste Isaac, como tiene más tiempo de conocerlo ya le tomó confianza, en cambio Hyoga no se atreve a hablar pero está atento.

Ambos esperan con sus ojos asustados la respuesta, es natural que tengan miedo, el crujir de la casa les hace pensar que esta se derrumbara en cualquier momento, es por eso que no se quieren separar de él.

-Guarden los libros y vayan a su cuarto ahora.

El tono autoritario les hizo saber que su maestro sería inflexible, así que ambos niños acomodaron los libros donde los tomaron y caminaron a su cuarto. El pasillo les pareció el cadalso de los condenados.

Camus los observa temblar llenos de miedo. Es la hora de dormir, pero no pueden, por la fuerte tormenta de nieve, el viento que sopla con fuerza produce silbidos en los resquicios de la antigua cabaña de madera que no para de crujir, por lo que ambos niños no paran de suplicarle al dorado que se quede haciéndoles compañía.

-Ya dejen de llorar y duérmanse. –Los regaña apagando la lámpara y cerrando la puerta.

Los pequeños duermen en una litera, Isaac duerme en la cama de arriba y el pequeño Hyoga en la de abajo. El rubio esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada, no importa lo que Camus diga, está seguro que el viento destruirá la casa. Isaac por su parte se arrepiente de estar arriba, el techo cruje y cruje y siente que el aire no tarda en llevárselo con todo y parte de la casa.

-Hyoga… Hyoga… ¿ti-tienes miedo?

-Sí. –contesta en un chillido.

-Co-co-como tienes miedo voy a tener que bajar pa-para dormir contigo y así no, no tengas miedo.

-Bien. –Dice Hyoga oyendo el miedo de Isaac.

La verdad es que ni estando juntos dejaron de temblar. Oyeron el crujir de la madera hasta ya muy entrada la noche, así que por varias horas el miedo no los dejo dormir, por lo que no se levantaron a tiempo para entrenar, pero Camus no los regañó ni los despertó.

Ahora son pequeños y le temen al viento, pero cuando crezcan ellos deberán de ser capaces de crear ventoleras más furiosas y poderosas que las de anoche.

Mientras los pequeños duermen Camus revisa su casa. Va a tener que reparar el techo pues a varias tablas se las llevó el viento.

-Atena, por un momento creí que el viento se iba a llevar mi casa, gracias que no fue así.

El caballero dorado tampoco pudo dormir.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

Por ahí alguien me hecho la corrección de que Camus es el maestro del agua y el hielo y no del agua y el aire como puse en el capítulo pasado (9_9) No he tenido tiempo de ver el capítulo cuando Milo llama así a Camus, pero en el manga si lo llama maestro del hielo y las aguas –ou!- . Así me quede pensando en las fuertes ventoleras que producen los caballeros de cristal. Ese título le queda bien a Camus por su signo, pero el fuerte viento helado es la técnica que más me gusta. Por eso los llame así. Los bellos guerreros del viento helado. –XD No hay que explicar lo de bellos ¿verdad?

Para todos los fanáticos de los bellos caballeros de bronces, los mejores, los únicos y los más bellos de toda la serie –Sí ellos son a los que ama mi corazón- hay una autora llamada Yunuen -o que ha sacado unos fics verdaderamente espectaculares y de esos que se quedan en el corazón y cuyos protagonistas son Hyoga, Seiya, Shun, Ikki y Shiryu. Se los recomiendo mucho y les pido que los lean y que dejen reviews para que las musas la sigan inspirando (TToTT) plis! Quiero más fics así de maravillosos, porque de verdad fue una delicia leerlos "Un breve instante" "Un dulce desastre" "Soportando tu ausencia" "Allá afuera" y "Druc"


	3. La misión de un caballero es proteger

…

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Proteger**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Camus ha dejado solo a Hyoga mientras lleva a Isaac a entrenar, como este tiene un año de entrenamiento más que Hyoga, no pueden hacer los mismos ejercicios, por lo que le va tomar tiempo poner al pequeño rubio a la par.

Así que Hyoga se entretiene afuera de la cabaña haciendo un montículo de nieve como si fuera un fuerte. Laboriosamente la apila y la apretuja para que su muralla gane resistencia. Pero, mientras juntaba un montoncito de nieve para apilarla con la demás, alguien llega y patea la nieve acumulada destruyéndole todo su trabajo.

Sorprendido, Hyoga contempla a dos hombres, están armados con escopetas y navajas; sus ropas están manchadas con sangre. Además apestan a alcohol. El pequeño traga grueso porque lo miran fijamente mientras sonríen con malicia.

-Mira, tiene miedo. –Dice uno que encima desenfunda una de sus navajas.

Por lo que Hyoga retrocede, pensando en correr hacia la cabaña, mas, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando le sale un tercer tipo, igual de mal encarado y con las mismas intenciones que sus compañeros.

-Parece que encontramos un polluelo con que divertirnos un rato.

-Qué tal si le cortamos los dedos. –Comentó un cuarto, que le salió detrás de la cabaña.

Ya no podía correr a casa, cuando el primero dio un paso amenazante, Hyoga corrió hacia la única opción que le dejaron. Sólo escuchaba las risas pues no quería voltear, iba rumbo al bosque donde seguramente se hubiera perdido de no ser porque Camus ya venía de regreso.

Y en cuanto llegó junto a él, se abrazó a sus rodillas.

Esto nunca en la vida le había pasado a Camus, jamás niño alguno se había abrazado a él buscando protección. Y mientras aquellos hombres caminaban amenazantes hacia ellos. Camus no tuvo fuerzas para decirle a Hyoga que lo soltara.

Así que levantó la vista encarando a esos sujetos, mientras el pequeño Hyoga, aun sujetando la pierna del dorado se escondía atrás.

Camus se mantuvo firme, mirándolos sin miedo alguno, pese a que esos tipos los rodearon e hicieron lucir más sus rifles y sus cuchillos, pero esas minucias no iban a amedrentar al dorado. Al no encontrar reacción en Camus, uno de ellos se agachó, mirando con sonrisa siniestra a Hyoga desenfundando su cuchillo para llamar la atención del niño, que se asustó más, escondiéndose aún más tras de Camus.

-Miren, -Dijo. –el polluelo ya se puso a llorar.

Notando que la atención de esos hombres se centraba en Hyoga, Camus entendió que eran un grupo de verdaderos patéticos. Simples cazadores que viendo solo a Hyoga, se les hizo divertido asustarlo.

-Sera mejor que se marchen. –Dijo Camus con voz autoritaria.

Aquellos hombres dieron un último vistazo al asustado Hyoga y se fueron. Después de todo ya se habían divertido bastante con el pequeño, y el mayor realmente no les tenía el menor miedo, despedía un aura tan segura que instintivamente supieron que era mejor no provocarlo.

Tras un instante después que se marcharan, Camus contempló a Hyoga quien aún no lo soltaba.

-Sólo eran cazadores que encontraron divertido asustarte, no debiste darles el gusto.

Le comentó el dorado, Hyoga lentamente lo soltó, el pequeño bajo la mirada y con voz apenas audible, pues aún tenía miedo, contestó.

-Adultos así, a los niños cuando no los intimidan con palabras los intimidan con golpes.

Camus se sorprendió por la respuesta del menor. Quizás tiene razón, considerando lo ebrios que estaban si Hyoga se hubiera defendido lo habrían golpeado. Todo lo que querían era asustarlo y hacerlo pasar un mal rato no importando lo que tuvieran que hacer. Así que se dieron por satisfechos cuando lo hicieron huir lleno de miedo.

Sin embargo, es extraño que tan corta edad Hyoga ya sepa cómo se comporta cierta gente, si es que se les puede llamar gente.

-¿Conoces tipos así? –Hyoga asintió, cómo olvidar al mayordomo de los Kido. -¿Alguna vez te pegó? –De nuevo Hyoga asintió.

Ahora Camus está más que molesto. Abundan los patanes en este mundo. Conociendo a gente así no es de extrañarse el que Hyoga se abrazara a sus rodillas, aunque apenas lo conoce. Y tiene que admitir que fue una cosa rara. Como caballero de Atena ha tenido algunas misiones, y su propio maestro se cansó de repetirle que el deber de un caballero es proteger. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento cuando Hyoga corrió hacia él, buscando protección, con su carita asustada y sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas fue cuando realmente entendió lo importante de proteger.

-Hyoga, tienes que entrenar duro, para que tengas fuerzas y puedas proteger a otras personas de patanes como esos. Como caballero de Atena esa será parte de tu misión.

Hyoga lo miró no muy convencido. Camus sabía que tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad para que el pequeño tenga una meta más alta que la de querer rescatar el barco donde reposan los restos de su madre.

-Proteger. –Le repitió Camus con firmeza.

Sin embargo el rostro de Hyoga no cambio. Camus suspiro, quizás no lo entienda hasta que un niño se abrace a sus rodillas.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

XD Creo que Hyoga no lo entendió a cabalidad hasta que escuchó el discurso del valiente de Kiki cuando Isaac pisoteó.


	4. Monstruo

…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Monstruo**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Voy a ir al pueblo a realizar unas compras. –Les informó Camus a los pequeños.

-¿No quiere que lo acompañe maestro? –Preguntó Isaac.

-No. Será más rápido si voy solo, así que mientras entrenen por su cuenta. Ah, casi se me olvida…

-Ya sé, ya sé… -Anticipó Isaac. –no se acerquen a las cuevas.

-Es peligroso, por eso no vayan a acercarse.

-Entendido. –Contestó Isaac, por su parte Hyoga soló movió la cabeza afirmando.

Camus se fue y sus alumnos se entretenían fuera de la cabaña. Hyoga traía una piedra. Ayer Camus le había explicado que el cosmos de los caballeros de cristal se especializaba en congelar y que para congelar algo tenía que detener los movimientos de los átomos. Camus terminó su explicación congelando una piedra justo frente a los ojos asombrados de Hyoga. Desde ese momento Hyoga ha centrado toda su atención en la roca, tratando de hacer lo mismo.

Isaac lo contempla, es imposible que Hyoga lo logre, pero no puede culparlo de iluso, el también paso semanas enteras cargando una piedra e intentándolo cada vez que podía; impactado e ilusionado por la demostración de Camus.

Así que sabe, que tarde o temprano Hyoga también tirara su roca, entendiendo que pasará mucho tiempo entrenando antes de que pueda hacer eso.

-Ven Hyoga, en el tiempo que llevas aquí no te he llevado a explorar.

Hyoga ladeó el rostro meditándolo, en esos momentos todo lo que quería era congelar esa roca.

-Anda, eso que sólo conozcas el camino del pueblo a acá no es bueno, que tal si un día te pierdes.

Tiene razón, cuando pierde de vista la cabaña no sabe donde está. –Vamos entonces. –Contestó risueño el rubio.

Así caminaron un poco por los alrededores y pronto Hyoga se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Isaac.

-Oye, ¿no son esas las cuevas a las que el maestro Camus nos ordenó que no nos acercáramos?

-Que, tienes miedo.

-No.

-Apuesto a que no te atreves a entrar.

-No tengo miedo y no voy a entrar.

-Gallina, sí te da miedo.

-Que dijiste, a este menso le pico la cresta y lo hago entrar primero. Pues no me vas a ver la cara, yo no veo que tú estés dispuesto a entrar. Es más te da miedo ir adelante.

-Yo he ido muchas veces.

-No te creo.

-Pues como a ti te da miedo, voy a tener que ir solo. –Dijo Isaac avanzando.

Hyoga lo vio muy decidido y aunque le daba miedo, pues por algo el maestro Camus había advertido que es peligroso, no podía quedarse con esa afrenta de ser llamado cobarde por lo que avanzó también.

Isaac no se esperaba esto, en el poco tiempo que lleva conociendo a Hyoga este no se ha destacado por ser osado. Se sonrió, el rubio ya le empezó a caer bien y es que ya le hacía falta un compañero de aventuras.

-¿Sabes por qué es peligroso? –Preguntó Hyoga

-Quizás haya un oso adentro.

-Y me vas a salir con que no te dan miedo los osos.

-En este momento no.

-Es porque sabes que no hay un oso.

-No, es porque vengo contigo. –Hyoga lo miró con cara de no entender. –En caso que haya un oso me basta con correr, porque el oso atrapara al más lento y ese no soy yo.

Hyoga se detuvo en seco, no tiene mucho de conocer a Isaac, ¿no es tan maquiavélico, verdad? No lo cree capaz de traerlo aquí para que se lo coma un oso ¿o sí?

-Ya ves sí tienes miedo. –Dijo Isaac avanzado bastante.

-¡Y qué tal si hay diez osos! ¡Entonces no importara que yo sea lento de todos modos te comerán también!

Y ahora fue Isaac quien se detuvo. Es posible que realmente haya uno o varios osos dentro, por eso Camus le ha dicho muchas veces que no se acerque a las cuevas. Hyoga lo miró triunfante al verlo detenerse. Ante esa mirada Isaac sintió que ya había llegado demasiado lejos para intimidarse, no quedaría como cobarde en su propia prueba, además bastaba con que el tocara la entrada y el rubio no, para salir vencedor.

-No importa. –Dijo avanzando.

Al verlo que continuaba, Hyoga apretó los puños. No va a dejarse. No lo llamaran cobarde, e iba a avanzar también cuando la temperatura bajo bruscamente, tanto que se sentían congelar y de lo profundo de la cueva se escuchó un extraño sonido parecido a un rugido.

Ambos chiquillos se paralizaron, la cueva resplandeció y una figura amorfa fue surgiendo, no podían verlo bien por ser la fuente de la luz, pero las piernas parecían de hombre, no obstante, el cuerpo parecía de un oso flaco pero con poderosas garras, la cabeza también era extrañamente amorfa y por si fuera poco tiene una gran cornamenta de alce.

Aquella criatura de nuevo rugió poderosamente, provocando que los niños gritaran aterrados, Isaac quien prácticamente lo tiene enfrente se quedó paralizado del susto. Pero cuando el monstruo dio un paso, Hyoga reaccionó y con todas sus fuerzas le aventó su piedra dándole en la frente provocando que cayera. Ante eso, Isaac salió de su sopor y de inmediato hecho a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, Hyoga también corrió, pero es lento a lado de Isaac, quien rápidamente lo alcanzó y lo rebasó, pero para fortuna de Hyoga, Isaac lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente se lo llevó arrastrándolo.

-¡Por los dioses Hyoga! ¿¡Por qué corres tan lento!?

-¡Tú fuiste el de la idea de ir a ese sitio tan peligroso!

Y mientras los niños en su carrera se peleaban entre ellos y volteaban atrás, el monstruo se levantó y dio un gran salto con el que casi los alcanza.

Al sentirlo a escasos centímetros, ambos niños gritaron de nuevo aterrados, aquel cayó en sus cuatro patas y así corrió tras ellos, o al menos eso creyeron pues dejaron de ver atrás, y se concentraron en correr como nunca habían corrido, es más, Isaac con todo y estar arrastrando a Hyoga, por mucho rebasó su mejor marca.

Tenían tanto miedo que no se atrevían a voltear y no necesitaban hacerlo, podían escuchar claramente sus pasos, así que al llegar a la cabaña se abalanzaron sobre la perilla y entraron a toda velocidad cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

El corazón les latía a mil por hora y el aire no les era suficiente, apenas estaban sintiéndose a salvo cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente lo que los hizo gritar de terror.

-¿¡Que les pasa!? ¿¡Por qué gritan!? –Los interrogó Camus quien llega con una gran bolsa de víveres.

Los niños vieron a Camus sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué están tan asustados? ¿Acaso fueron a las cuevas? –Dijo enojado.

Ambos niños movieron la cabeza frenéticamente de lado a lado negando aquello.

-Están muy agitados ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

-Co-corriendo… eso… estábamos corriendo. –Contesto Isaac.

-Con que corriendo.

-Sí… estábamos corriendo… alrededor de la casa, eso. –Continúo Hyoga

-¿Y por qué gritaron?

-Porque… porque nos asustó… es que entró de repente. -Dijo el peliverde.

Camus los miró no muy convencido y se metió a la cocina a preparar la cena. Y mientras, los niños pegaban la nariz en las frías ventanas buscando afuera al monstruo. Revisando todo lo que las estas les permitían del exterior.

Camus sirvió la cena y los niños se sentaron a cenar muy obedientes, mientras Camus cortaba el pan comentó:

-Espero que me hayan obedecido, esas cuevas son muy peligrosas, y ya he perdido a varios alumnos allí, es más, del último sólo encontré los huesos.

Aquello había sido dicho con toda seriedad, por lo que los niños lo miraron asombrados y espantados, tanto que se ponían azules del susto pensando que ese monstruo come niños.

–De hecho me sorprende que Isaac me haya durado tanto.

-Sí a mí también me sorprende. -Dijo Hyoga viéndolo acusadoramente.

-Es cierto, Hyoga, tú no sabes de que cuevas habló. Mañana te llevare para que las veas. –Hyoga se encogió en su asiento, aquellas palabras de Camus le parecieron su sentencia de muerte.

-Te divertirás de lo lindo. –Le dijo Isaac burlándose de su suerte.

-Claro que tú también vas a venir, ni modo que te deje sólo aquí.

-No es necesario que me lleve maestro, ya me las mostró ¿recuerda?

-Sí, pero no te quiero dejar sólo, que tal si cuando regrese ya sólo encuentro tus huesos… ¿Me pregunto qué fue lo que le pasó a ese niño?

Los pequeños miraban a Camus como no creyendo lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Bueno, mientras no se acerquen a las cuevas estarán bien.

Hyoga e Isaac apenas si probaron bocado. Se fueron a la cama con toda seguridad de que afuera había un monstruo. No podían dormir, cada ruido del exterior los ponía en alerta.

Mientras en su cuarto, Camus ponía su fría mano sobre el chipote que le salió al ser golpeado por la roca que le arrojó Hyoga. Con la máscara no pudo ver. Sonrió, el poderoso caballero dorado de Acuario casi fue vencido por un niño que le arrojó una piedra. Tenía que admitir varias cosas, la primera, acaba de descubrir que en situaciones de peligro Hyoga es de reacciones rápidas, lo que es de alabarse; segundo, que tiene más fuerza de la que creyó, y una admirable puntería; tercero, no importa que tan grande sea el peligro y el miedo que tenga, Isaac siempre va a cuidar de Hyoga. No soltó en todo el camino aunque el rubio le representaba un lastre para huir.

El peligro es para los niños, lo que la miel para las abejas. Si le dices a un niño, "no vayas para allá, es peligroso, hay un pozo y te puedes caer", el niño no se va a estar en paz hasta no asomarse al interior del pozo. Cuando llegó Isaac, Camus le mostró todos los peligros del lugar, e Isaac prudentemente se mantenía cerca de la cabaña, pero conforme ha ido entrenando se ha vuelto más fuerte y eso alimenta su espíritu aventurero deseoso de enfrentar el peligro. Por ello cada que Isaac contempla el horizonte, Camus puede ver en sus ojos ese deseo de posar sus pies en aquellas tierras prohibidas por peligrosas, pero, algo le faltaba, y por ello no se animaba a ir.

Y desde que Hyoga llegó, Isaac no ha parado de mirarlo. A Camus le fue muy fácil descifrar esa expresión en su rostro y ese brillo en sus ojos, pues es el mismo con el que lo miraba Milo, cuando eran niños. Cada que su maestro lo llevaba al santuario, esa era la misma cara entusiasmada con la que siempre lo recibía. Por eso supo que lo que los ojos de Isaac gritaban era la alegría de tener un compañero para sus aventuras.

Camus no puede evitar sonreír al recordar sus propias aventuras a lado de Milo cuando eran niños. Aunque se metieron en varios problemas, estaba bien, pues ambos habían ganado fortaleza al ser aprendices igual de experimentados. Sin embargo esa situación no sucede con Hyoga e Isaac, pues mientras que Isaac ya tiene poco más de un año entrenando, el rubio apenas va a cumplir el mes. Hyoga aún no ha ganado fortaleza ni destreza alguna, por eso todavía no piensa en buscar aventuras. En cuanto Isaac, cierto que se ha vuelto más fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentar los peligros de las tierras hostiles de Siberia y más si tiene que cuidar al rubio.

Este susto que les ha dado es suficiente para que los próximos meses, ambos niños se comporten y no se alejen de la cabaña. Como tienen que entrenar separados, le resultara complicado cuidarlos, con este susto por un tiempo esos niños no pensaran en aventurarse fuera de las rutas programas para ver qué hay del otro lado de la montaña de nieve.

Además, será divertido ver cuánto tardan en armarse de valor, porque está seguro que irán nuevamente a buscar al monstruo. En cuanto sientan que se han vuelto más fuertes, seguro que irán.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Notas de la autora**_

A veces me quedo viendo fijamente las rocas hasta que mi hermano me dice "¿Todavía no puedes congelarlas?", mi respuesta siempre es no (TT_TT).


	5. 5 Los cisnes son fieros

…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Los cisnes son fieros**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sentados a la mesa, con libros y cuadernos regados por doquier, el maestro Camus les da clases a los niños. Ambos son muy distintos, Hyoga es muy ordenado y trabaja sin parar, mientras que Isaac se distrae fácilmente. Cuando Isaac llegó a su cuidado, este no sabía leer, ni escribir, ni contar. Como huérfano no tuvo nadie que se molestara en educarlo, nunca antes había tenido libros, cuadernos o lápices en sus manos, eso sí, es un niño muy listo pues aprende rápido. Hyoga en cambio, escribe y lee sin problemas, ya resolvía operaciones básicas de aritmética, tiene nociones de japonés y hasta conoce unas cien palabras griegas. Tuvo una educación rigurosa, pero supone que aprendió a base de golpes y gritos, pues en los primeros días cuando lo corregía el pequeño se asustaba mucho.

Hyoga termina sus sumas y restas y espera tranquilo a que Camus las revise. Isaac mientras hace sus operaciones contando con los dedos, pero parece que no le alcanzan por lo que el rubio le presta los suyos.

Las restas le cuestan mucho trabajo al peliverde, eso y que se distrae a cada rato es por lo que tarda en terminar. En cuanto lo logra, Camus inicia con otro tema, les cuenta el mito de como la diosa Atena nació de la cabeza del dios supremo Zeus, sacada a martillazos por el dios Hefestos.

Hyoga escucha a su maestro muy atento y algo intimidado pues Atena le parece una diosa salvaje dado que nació armada y adulta, clamando un sonoro grito de guerra. ¿Cómo esperan que le sirva a una diosa así de indómita?

Las clases teóricas siempre le son aburridas a Isaac por lo que mira a la ventana deseoso por salir a entrenar. En cambio para el rubio es un verdadero alivio pues aun no puede acostumbrarse al fuerte ritmo del entrenamiento y todo el cuerpo le duele, por lo que estar sentado, descansando, le es una bendición.

Escuchando el segundo bostezo de Isaac, Camus cambia de tema, buscando hacer la clase más dinámica y así Isaac no se aburra tanto.

De modo que abre un pergamino que contiene varias constelaciones siendo la central la de Cygnus, así Camus, les señala las constelaciones colindantes.

–Alrededor de la constelación de Cygnus se encuentran: Pegasus, que en español es Pegaso; Lacerta que significa Lagarto; Cefeo es el nombre del padre de la princesa Andrómeda, es un rey; Draco, que significa Dragón; Lyra, la lira es como una arpa pequeña, Valpecula que es la zorra, Sagita que significa flecha y por último Delphinus el Delfín. ¿Tienen alguna duda sobre qué es cada constelación?

–¿Qué es Cygnus? –Pregunta Hyoga. Por lo que Isaac suelta una carcajada.

Camus contempla con asombro al pequeño rubio, por un momento piensa que le juega una broma, pero su cara de duda le dice que no es así.

–Has escuchado esa palabra muchas veces y no sabes que es.

–Pues… usted dijo que eran un grupo de estrellas, así que siempre he creído que es eso, estrellas, pero si estas estrellas son lagartos, zorras, flechas y dragones, entonces cygnus debe de ser algo.

Camus puede escuchar las burlas que soltaría Milo si fuera testigo de esto. En todo este tiempo no ha podido enseñarle a este niño lo más básico de lo básico, qué clase de maestro es, si da por sentado que Hyoga sabe lo que es Cygnus. Camus se derrumba en su asiento, su alma lo abandona al tiempo que está repasando mentalmente todas las lecciones que le ha dado y en ninguna se le ocurrió explicarle lo que es una constelación ni que algunas están representadas por animales, objetos o personas. La ignorancia de Hyoga sobre algo que es tan trascendental le hace pensar que es el peor maestro que ha tenido la orden de Atena, y teme pues ¿Qué le ha enseñado a Isaac entonces?

– Hyoga, Cygnus significa cisne. –Contesta Isaac devolviéndole el alma a Camus.

–¿Y que es cisne?

–¿No sabes lo que es un cisne? –Pregunta el peliverde extrañado. ¿Qué nunca has visto uno?

–No.

–Es un ave, pero en serio ¿Realmente nunca has visto un cisne?

–No, una vez en el zoológico vi un zorro y un lagarto entre otros muchos animales y en los libros de cuentos he visto reyes y dragones y ese caballo con alas que creo que es Pegaso.

–Sí, el caballo con alas es Pegaso. –Explica Isaac. –los cisnes son como los patos pero más grandes.

–Más grandes que un pato ¡qué miedo!

–Como qué, "qué miedo", cómo puedes temerle a un pato. Es ridículo.

–Eso es porque a ti no te ha correteado un pato queriendo matarte. –Viendo la cara de incredulidad de Isaac, Hyoga comienza a narrar su experiencia terrorífica. –En la mansión donde vivía tenían un estanque con patos y el estúpido de Seiya que tenía que apedrear todo cuanto se movía, les empezó a arrojar piedras y los patos en vez de asustarse se le fueron encima, el tonto corrió hacia mí, y de allí nos empezaron a corretear a los dos.

Camus suelta la carcajada, esos patos persiguieron a Hyoga que ni la debía ni la temía. Se levantó entre risas buscando en su basta cantidad de libros alguno que tuviera la imagen de un cisne.

Lo que pasó es que Hyoga llegó tan estudiado que le ha dado clases a la par de Isaac, dio por sentado que ya sabía lo que es una constelación. Aun así es un gigantesco error de su parte, por lo que se regaña y se plantea lo que le tiene que enseñar.

–Me sorprende que nunca hayas visto un cisne. –Le dijo el acuariano. –Son aves consideradas elegantes y hermosas por lo que son representadas a cada rato, en emblemas, en pinturas, esculturas… ahora que lo pienso quizás si los has visto y nadie te ha dicho que son cisnes. Los cisnes como dijo Isaac son parecidos a los patos pero su cuello es más largo en comparación y su pico es más fino. También son considerados el emblema del amor.

–Que cursi. –Dice Isaac.

–Ellos sólo escogen una pareja en toda su vida, por eso la gente lo encuentra romántico. Son aves migratorias y como los patos son corajudos. –Comenta sonriéndole a Hyoga.

–Yo nunca temblare ante un cisne. –dijo Isaac con decisión. –por mas fiera que luzca, juro que nunca temeré ni huiré de él. Aspiro a ser un guerrero poderoso como el kraken, por eso no manchare mi orgullo al temerle a un cisne. Aunque me alegra que tengan carácter, no me emocionaba entrenar tanto por esa armadura, por considerar a los cisnes solo bonitos.

–¿Kraken? –Pregunta el rubio, a quien Camus ya le ha entregado un libro con la imagen de un cisne.

–Es un monstruo marino grande y poderoso. –Dice con orgullo. –Capaz de destruir barcos. Esa furia si da miedo.

–Eso es porque nunca te ha perseguido un pato furioso.

–O un cisne furioso. –Dice Camus sonriente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la autora:**

( n_n) Por lo visto no puedo vivir con Hyoga alejado de Seiya. El pequeño Pegaso ya se coló aquí. De hecho estoy pensando en que Camus se tiene que reportar al santuario para que Hyoga se dé una vuelta y vea a su amigazo del alma. Además tengo un par de imágenes donde Aioria está de nana de Hyoga y Seiya. Esperemos que me inspire para un capítulo futuro.

Los cisnes son fieros, llegan a matar con tal de proteger su nido. Usualmente un cisne tumba al suelo al agresor para treparse encima y sofocarlo. Así llegan a matar perros y zorros. De hecho sus peleas territoriales son una de las causas más comunes de decesos en los machos… aunque el choque en pleno vuelo es la principal causa de decesos, pues según la página que consulte, tienden a chocar con torres de tendido eléctrico o con puentes. (¬_¬ ) Esperemos que Hyoga nunca choque de frente con un poste o nos quedamos sin el cisne.

El cisne vulgar (Cygnus olor) que es el cisne blanco con esa carúncula (bulto) negro en la base del pico, es el segundo más grande, sus alas de punta a punta llegan a medir 2.4 metros y de cola a pico 1.52; los machos llegan a pesar de 10 a 11 kilos. Así que si están muy grandotes. No tengo el link de la página pero decía Las aves en el zoológico electrónico

En cuanto al pequeño Kraken hay que admitir que nunca le tuvo miedito al cisne. Ni siquiera cuando lo hizo enojar, aunque el enojo le duro poco al cisne, después de todo, siempre lo quiso mucho. E Isaac también quiso un montón a Hyoga.


	6. Valor

…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Valor**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El pequeño Hyoga ya no tarda en caer derrotado, pues siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho a causa del esfuerzo, por más que corre ya perdió de vista a Isaac que ya le lleva una gran ventaja, quizás ya esté a punto de llegar a la meta, él en cambio, otra vez no terminara la prueba.

Desde que llegó a la fecha Hyoga se ha hecho más fuerte, pero aún le falta mucho para terminar el circuito. Así que las rodillas se le van al piso mientras está tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–¿Quién te ha dado permiso de detenerte?

Hyoga se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz autoritaria de su maestro.

–¿Ves ese árbol? –Hyoga sólo asiente con la cabeza pues le falta aire para contestar. –Marca un cuarto del camino. Así que hoy vas a llegar hasta allá, no importa si tienes que arrastrarte o si tengo que lanzarte de una patada pero hoy vas a llegar al árbol. ¿Entendido?

Hyoga de nuevo asiente aunque no cree lograrlo, ese árbol está a muchos metros de distancia. Corre un poco pero no puede, camina otro tanto pero las piernas protestan, le tiemblan y lo hacen caer, vuelve a levantarse y da varios pasos en medio de sus tambaleos, cae, ha sido tal el esfuerzo que se siente mareado y todo su cuerpo, en medio de calambres, amenaza con detenerse así él no lo quiera. Pero tiene que llegar, así que continua, aunque sea gateando.

Y Camus lo observa, es evidente que el rubio ya no puede más, su cuerpo se mueve sólo por voluntad. Es entonces cuando Hyoga siente el frío aumentar, voltea buscando a Camus pero el viento frío de su maestro lo hace rodar los metros que le faltaban, chocando con toda brusquedad con el tronco.

El niño no se levanta, ha sido un esfuerzo supremo el que ha dado.

–Esperemos que la próxima vez no necesites ayuda para llegar al árbol. –Dice Camus, levantando al niño, lo carga en su brazo cual si cargara un suéter y entonces corre para alcanzar a Isaac.

Encuentra al peliverde sentado en la nieve tratando de recuperar el aliento, está contento pues ya lleva varias veces seguidas que logra terminar el circuito.

Sin ninguna cortesía Camus deja caer al rubio en la nieve. –Presta atención Hyoga. –Y el niño todo adolorido se sienta. Su maestro continuará entrenando a Isaac en lo que él se recupera.

Así Hyoga ve como Camus le enseña a Isaac los movimientos que debe de hacer en caso de saltar de una gran altura. Desde con que pierna debe tomar impulso, como debe de caer, el modo en que debe de girar en el piso para disminuir la fuerza del impacto y demás consideraciones. Pero a Hyoga le parece que está lección ya se la había dado al peliverde pues Isaac domina completamente todo lo que le dijo. Durante largo rato lo contempla subir en una loma para después saltar con total perfección tal y como Camus le había indicado.

Sintiéndose satisfecho con el desempeño de Isaac, Camus les indica que lo sigan, por lo que Hyoga tiene que cargar nuevamente con su humanidad, con trabajos se levanta y los sigue. Afortunadamente para él no tardan mucho en llegar a un acantilado, es entonces cuando su maestro nuevamente lo carga y para cuando Hyoga se da cuenta que lo que piensa hacer es saltar llevándoselo con él, ya está cayendo. Para Camus ese salto no fue nada así que en cuanto aterrizó soltó a Hyoga.

Este, cayendo muy torpemente en la nieve, da gracias a dios por haber podido controlar su vejiga y porque en su garganta se quedó el grito del susto que se acaba de llevar. Todavía no entendía para que habían venido a este lugar cuando nuevamente se asustó al escuchar la orden de su maestro.

–Isaac, tienes que saltar.

Hyoga miró a su amigo en el borde del acantilado, quien tampoco puede creer lo que le acaban de pedir. Isaac ya había saltado una vez del techo de la cabaña y calculaba que era una altura de cerca de tres metros, pero este acantilado debe de medir cerca diez metros.

–¿Qué esperas? Salta.

Pero Isaac sólo movió la cara indicando que no.

–Estás listo para saltar, ya tienes la fortaleza necesaria y sabes bien como debes de moverte. No te lo estaría pidiendo si creyera que no puedes hacerlo.

Aun así Isaac tiene mucho miedo, Camus se lo pidió muchas veces, lo alentó recordándole todo lo que había progresado, pero no logró que Isaac saltara. Entonces se lo ordenó con mucha firmeza pero nada, no le quedó más remedio que insistir con amenazas y regaños. Y al final el chiquillo peliverde comenzó a llorar.

Camus resopló molesto, dejó de prestar atención a Isaac y se dedicó a continuar entrenando a Hyoga.

Para el final del día los tres caminaban de regreso en total silencio. Antes de abrir la puerta Camus le pidió a Hyoga que entrara a la casa porque necesitaba hablar a solas con Isaac. Isaac se encogió al escucharlo, como si lo sentenciaran a muerte, el rubio miró a su amigo, no lo quería dejar pero cuando Camus volvió a nombrarlo no le quedo más remedio que obedecer, entró en la casa y se fue directo a su habitación.

–Isaac, sé que nunca has saltado de un lugar tan alto pero has puesto todo de ti en tu entrenamiento y has ganado mucha fortaleza, tú mismo deberías de saberlo, ahora puedes hacer cosas que antes no podías. Yo no te lo habría pedido sin haberte dado el entrenamiento necesario y estar completamente seguro de que puedes hacerlo. Muchas veces has dicho que quieres convertirte en un caballero poderoso para defender la justicia, pero ¿cómo piensas hacerlo si no tienes el valor y la entereza para encarar el peligro? Un caballero no se encoje de miedo ante la situación, y menos el caballero que tanto predicas que quieres convertirte. –Grandes lagrimones de vergüenza se formaron en los ojitos de Isaac, por lo que Camus se tomó un segundo antes de volver hablar. – Vamos, entremos a la casa.

–¿Maestro… usted… está decepcionado de mí?

Camus lo miro fijamente e Isaac se sintió más pequeño todavía.

–No, pero espero no estarlo después.

Al día siguiente Camus encontró al rubio jugando junto a la pila de leña, como de costumbre estaba amontonando la nieve construyendo quien sabe qué cosa, pero tenía unas ramitas de decoración. Quizás era un castillo mal hecho. Hyoga será un aprendiz de caballero pero no por eso deja de ser un niño pequeño que tiene la necesidad y el derecho a jugar. Al sentirse observado el niño alzó la vista y se topó con la sonrisa de su maestro.

–Con que te gusta construir cosas con la nieve.

–No hay otra cosa con que jugar.

–Cierto.

Definitivamente Hyoga no es como Isaac, el peliverde es un niño de acción, sus juegos son de correr y brincar. Hyoga en cambio se sienta en un rincón y hace su mundo.

–¿Y dónde está Isaac? –Le pregunto al niño.

–En el cuarto.

–Qué extraño, pensé que ya estaría aquí jugando contigo.

–No quiere jugar.

–…

–Maestro…

–Sí

–¿Usted… usted también tuvo un maestro?

–Sí, también fui aprendiz de caballero y tuve un maestro.

–Y también lo hicieron saltar.

–Mi maestro literalmente me pateó el trasero para arrojarme por el acantilado, caí mal y me rompí el brazo, en cuanto sanó, nuevamente me lazó de una patada, aunque claro esa segunda vez ya caí bien. Pero yo espero no verme en la necesidad de lanzarlos, quiero que sean ustedes, los que sean valientes y salten por su propia voluntad, así que será mejor que entrenes mucho para cuando te toque saltar, porque lo harás, ya sea por tu propio pie o porque yo te arroje.

Ante aquello el preocupado Hyoga movió la cabeza afirmando. Que negro le parecía el futuro.

–Voy al pueblo, no te alejes de la cabaña porque es peligroso.

Camus recorre las pocas tiendas del pueblo, tiene muchas compras que hacer, aunque casi todo lo que va a adquirir es para Hyoga. El rubio necesita ropa, la verdad es que llegó con muy pocas prendas en su maleta y de esas, pocas le sirven para el clima extremoso de Siberia, por lo que casi todo lo que viste son ropas prestadas de Isaac.

Botas, pantalones, guantes, abrigos y pijamas, tanto para Hyoga como para Isaac y contento con todas sus compras emprendió el camino de regreso.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña Hyoga trata de trepar por la pila de leña, cuando llega a la cima se da valor para saltar, pero no puede, lo intenta y de nuevo el miedo le gana, hasta el tercer intento, regañándose así mismo, porque la pila de madera es sólo algunos centímetros más alta que él, logra dar el salto.

Al caer las piernas le temblaron por aterrizar tan derecho, cuando debió rodar sobre la nieve como lo hizo Isaac para amortiguar el golpe. Nunca había saltado de tan alto, aunque era muy poco comparado con aquel barranco, por lo que de nuevo volvió a trepar y de nuevo salto tratando de hacer el movimiento de aterrizaje que el maestro les enseñó, cosa que no pudo, para cuando su cerebro le recordaba que tenía que impulsarse hacia delante para iniciar la marometa ya había tocado el suelo y el golpe ya se lo había dado. Ya iba en su tercera escalada cuando al apoyar el pie, uno de los leños se zafó y toda la estructura se vino abajo con todo y niño rubio.

Apenas salía de su aturdimiento cuando al mirar a su alrededor vio al enorme animal que estaba surgiendo de la esquina de la cabaña, por eso no lo notó antes y ahora es muy tarde para salir corriendo, Hyoga tragó grueso, el blanquecino oso lo miraba fijamente. No tuvo tiempo de incorporarse, el animal se abalanzó sobre él y sus fauces se prensaron sobre el brazo del niño, que de inmediato gritó por el dolor que lo atravesaba, pese al sufrimiento el instinto de supervivencia fue mayor y tomando un trozo de leño se lo encajó con todas sus fuerzas en el ojo del animal.

Ante aquello lo soltó, Hyoga torpemente trato de incorporarse y correr, la adrenalina le daba fuerzas, pero no tuvo tiempo, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando el oso le tiró un zarpazo que destrozó la chamarra y lo proyecto con violencia contra la pared de la cabaña, golpeándose la cabeza.

La sangre fluía por la espalda, frente y brazo del rubio, aún no había perdido el sentido, intentó levantarse pero el golpe en la cabeza había sido demasiado fuerte por lo que no podía reaccionar, vio al oso acercarse entendiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de defenderse y entonces una sombra lo cubrió.

Isaac había aparecido, se paró frente a él para protegerlo encarando al oso. Era tal el aura de seguridad que despedía el pequeño peliverde, que el oso sintió que estaba ante un oponente gigantesco, tanto que tuvo que pararse sobre sus patas traseras para confirmar que el grande y poderoso allí es él y no el chiquillo, pero Isaac no se intimido siguió viéndolo fijamente sin moverse, sabiéndose que es lo único que está entre el oso y el indefenso Hyoga.

El oso tiró un zarpazo pero chocó de lleno contra una poderosa pared de hielo que se formó tan rápido que ni el niño ni el oso se dieron cuenta de cómo apareció. Camus que había llegado liberó su cosmos y ante aquel extraño poder que claramente percibía, el oso decidió que lo mejor era correr lo más rápido que sus patas pueden dar.

Camus tomó en brazos a Hyoga y de inmediato entró en la cabaña sin prestarle atención a Isaac, y es que el niño no lo siguió, se quedó parado como si lo hubieran clavado en el lugar.

El caballero dorado colocó al pequeño rubio en la mesa y se puso a revisarlo, el niño llora, tiembla, está helado y tiene serios problemas para respirar, por lo que es evidente que sufre una fuerte crisis nerviosa, cosa que Camus entiende pero le molesta, le sería más rápido y fácil atenderlo si Hyoga estuviera en condiciones de decir donde lo lesionaron. Las heridas de la espalda son superficiales gracias a la gruesa chamarra que llevaba y que evitó que las garras hicieran surcos más profundos en la piel. La herida de la cabeza tampoco es grave pese a la sangre que botó, con unos cuantos puntos bastará.

El brazo en cambio está destrozado, todos y cada uno de los dientes del oso hicieron incisiones profundas en él, es una fortuna que no le haya roto los huesos, al palpar el hombro, Hyoga se quejó mucho, supuso que en algún momento el oso le dio un jalón y le desgarro el musculo.

El mayor buscó su instrumental médico, por ser caballero posee bastante experiencia en atención a lesiones y por ser maestro siempre supo que momentos así llegarían durante el entrenamiento que les dé a los niños, por lo que tiene todo lo necesario.

Durmió al pequeño rubio con cloroformo, ya estaba bastante asustado como para que todavía tuviera que ver y soportar el hilo y la aguja atravesándole la piel. Y así se puso atender al niño, no fue difícil aunque si laborioso.

Hasta que terminó fue cuando se acordó de Isaac, salió a buscarlo, aún seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

–Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –Le dijo al tiempo que ponía la mano en la cabellera verde para acariciarlos. –Realmente eres muy valiente.

Ante esas palabras y el sentir la mano de su maestro en el cabello por fin reventó a llorar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La sensación de dolor y calidez lentamente lo despertó, por lo que confundido resbala sus celestes ojos por los alrededores, las melena peliverde le revela la presencia de Isaac que está dormido a algunos centímetros de distancia. No están en la litera, mucho menos en su cuarto. Entonces, escucha y siente el largo suspiro que ha soltado su maestro entre sueños por lo que se da cuenta que su rubia cabeza descansa sobre el hombro de Camus quien lo rodea con el brazo. Están en la habitación del maestro, en su cama, durmiendo los tres.

Y al pequeño rubio grandes lagrimones se le escaparon recordando lo que paso.

Sintió a Camus que lo acunaba así que se hizo ovillo escondiendo la cara contra el cuerpo de su maestro, aun estaba muy aturdido y cansado por lo que no demoró mucho en volver a dormirse.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Quásar

…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Quásar**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de haber entrenado toda la mañana, Camus e Isaac regresan a casa, al entrar Camus contempla con decepción que el plato con comida que le dejó a Hyoga, para que desayunara, está intacto, pues el pequeño rubio sigue sin tener hambre.

Aún está lastimado y no puede salir a entrenar, pero más que el daño físico, a Camus le preocupa el daño psicológico que el ataque del oso dejó en Hyoga, pues se ha vuelto muy retraído, prácticamente no se levanta de la cama a menos que se lo ordenen. Tampoco ha vuelto a jugar. Ya no platica con Isaac, las únicas palabras que el peliverde le logra sacar son puros monosílabos.

Ni siquiera ha querido mirar la ropa que le trajo ese día.

Camus resopló molesto por recordar que ese día en que el oso lo atacó, Hyoga había cumplido tres meses de haber llegado, por eso había salido a comprarle ropa.

No había querido hacerlo antes, pese a que lo necesitaba; era como si no quisiera encariñarse con él, pero lo consideraba normal, los aprendices no suelen durarle tanto tiempo. Hasta antes de Isaac ninguno había durado siquiera tres meses. Eso también es natural, pocos niños tienen tanta resistencia, la mayoría se enfermaban y caían en cama a las primeras semanas; otros no perdían oportunidad y en cuanto se les dejó solos escaparon; y otros lloraban todo el tiempo, ni siquiera se esforzaban por terminar los ejercicios. Por ello los tres primeros meses determinan si el niño tiene el carácter necesario.

Y ese día Hyoga había cumplido exactamente los tres meses. Como el pequeño rubio había puesto todo su empeño, Camus pensó que tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrellevar el duro entrenamiento. Hyoga es obediente, muy prudente y aunque no tiene un carácter aventurero y retador del peligro; consideró que tenía mucho valor. Además entre ambos niños hay mucha química, la sensatez de Hyoga le va bien con el arrojo de Isaac, pues gracias a eso el peliverde medita si sus fuerzas son suficientes antes de meterse en problemas y el carácter atrevido de Isaac hacía que Hyoga intentara probar sus capacidades continuamente. Por ello consideraba que para ambos niños, la presencia del otro incrementaba sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a los seis años de entrenamiento y a los peligros de Siberia.

Pero ahora todo se ha echado a perder, todos sus planes y esperanzas murieron cuando ese oso atacó a Hyoga, pues más que el daño físico, el daño emocional que le infligió lo ha sumergido en un estado de profunda apatía a tal punto ya está considerando seriamente en abandonar al niño en algún pueblo, pues ya no tiene lo que se necesita para continuar. Ya no tiene ímpetu, ni motivación, ni el arrojo que le permitió soportar estos tres primeros meses.

Camus observa como a base de ruegos Isaac logra que Hyoga se levante y coma con ellos, y le alegra, no estaba de humor para ordenárselo como las veces anteriores. Isaac devora su comida, Hyoga inapetente la mueve de un lado al otro del plato, come pero muy poco.

Después, durante las clases teóricas que les da, Hyoga sigue ausente, ni siquiera intenta resolver las operaciones de matemáticas; cuando antes trabajaba con diligencia.

A lo largo del día la actitud de Hyoga termina convenciendo a Camus de que ese niño ya no sirve como aprendiz. Si no es capaz de recuperarse de esto definitivamente no está hecho para soportar los rigores de una vida como caballero de Atena. Quizás el ataque del oso fue lo mejor que pudo pasar para demostrarle que estaba equivocado con respecto a este niño.

¿Qué pasará cuando el brazo sane y ya no encuentre escusas para dejarlo en la cabaña? ¿Tendrá que ponerlo a entrenar a base de regaños y amenazas? Con su apatía sólo conseguirá meterse en aprietos y al primer peligro sucumbirá. Como está no cree que tenga voluntad para planear un escape.

Este niño que ya no sirve tiene como único destino la muerte.

¿Por qué le duele pensar en esto? Es lo normal.

El día termina y manda a los pequeños a dormir. Hace lo mismo y se retira a su habitación, pero las horas pasan y pasan y no logra conciliar el sueño, pues una idea no deja de dominar su mente. Deshacerse de Hyoga. Debería dejarlo abandonado en algún pueblo cercano, alguno con orfanato. En estas tierras tan hostiles donde pocos niños sobreviven no faltara quien quiera recogerlo. Eso es lo mejor a que muera durante su adiestramiento, pues si eso sucede podría echar a perder a Isaac.

Isaac ya se ha encariñado en demasía con Hyoga, si muere le afectara intensamente. No importa lo dotado que es, ni lo avanzado que está, en su mente y espíritu aun es un niño, y lo que le ha pasado a Hyoga, esa apatía y desesperanza, fácilmente le puede suceder a él. En cambio si abandona a Hyoga, Isaac se entristecería unos días pero terminaría por aceptarlo.

Seguro de su decisión Camus se levanta. Ambos niños duermen profundo, Isaac por lo cansado que está. Hyoga porque las medicinas para el dolor lo adormecen. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar al peliverde, el acuariano toma al rubio, lo envuelve en las mantas y sale llevándolo en brazos.

Esto es lo mejor, se repite, después de todo por la medicina Hyoga no se despertará hasta la mañana, para entonces ya lo habrá dejado en el orfanato del pueblo. Así no habrá ni explicaciones, ni despedidas, ni lágrimas.

Sale bajo el resguardo de la noche, una de viento particularmente fuerte, así que Camus trata de protegerlo del frío, al acurrucarlo mejor entre sus brazos se pierde contemplando al durmiente niño. Luce tan sereno, con sus cabellitos dorados enmarcando su rostro infantil.

Y de pronto al caballero le parece que no está cargando a un niño sino a una estrella, que resplandece con suave y cálida luz. Por lo que sonríe con tristeza ante la revelación, este lucero no es poderoso, con cualquier cosa podría consumirse y desaparecer. Es tan pequeñito e insignificante que ante el rugido de un oso se ha eclipsado.

Así que se regaña así mismo por perderse en la contemplación, da un paso, luego otro y otro, pero cada paso es una lucha para despegar el siguiente pie y ponerlo adelante, pareciera que sus piernas se niegan a avanzar, a pesar de todas las órdenes que les da.

El corazón mismo le grita que vuelva sobre sus pasos. Y el clima no está dispuesto a hacerle fácil el trayecto al pueblo, pues el viento ha empezado a soplar en su contra con gran ímpetu.

Así que vuelve a contemplar al pequeñito rubio que está en sus brazos para concentrarse en el duce resplandor que emana, pareciera que ilumina al mundo con otro color.

Se siente confundido, este niño no debería de convertirse en caballero pues no debería de haber uno que resplandeciera tan suavemente, con esta inocencia sucumbiría ante cualquier viento enemigo, si lo retiene lo sentenciará a un destino fatal, sin embargo, no quiere renunciar a él.

Mira hacia atrás, todavía puede ver su cabaña. Si regresara ahora mismo toda esta tontería que se anido en su mente de abandonar a este niño quedaría como un mal recuerdo, un mal sueño. Nada le garantiza que abandonarlo sea la mejor opción ¿Y si en el orfanato son malos con él? Por lo que sabe en el anterior orfanato donde estuvo no dejaron de gritarle y golpearlo. Basta recordar su carita asustada ya que cada que lo corregía, Hyoga pensaba que iba a recibir un golpe.

¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por el destino de este niño? Qué más da si se muere en el entrenamiento o si lo tratan mal en un orfanato. Es lo normal, así de ruda y cruel es la vida, sea donde sea que esté, Hyoga va a tener que luchar por forjarse un destino con sus propias fuerzas o resignarse al sufrimiento y a la muerte.

Ahora se regaña, no está pensando con la cabeza, ha dejado que los sentimientos lo dominen. Hyoga se le ha metido en el corazón, a tal punto que ahora tiene miedo de que algo malo le pase. Ha tomado la decisión de abandonarlo con base al miedo que siente. Nuevamente vuelve a contemplar al niño en sus brazos, está totalmente ajeno a la discusión interna que sostiene con respecto a su destino. ¿Abandonarlo o no?

Su deber como caballero es entrenarlo, pase lo que pase, aun si corre el riesgo de morir. La muerte sólo significa que no es apto, no es elegible, no tiene potencial como guerrero.

Da un paso hacia la cabaña, luego otro y otro, para su sorpresa sus pies con facilidad se encaminan al regreso. Deposita al chiquillo rubio en su cama y lo arropa con delicadeza. Isaac sigue durmiendo, está extenuado por tanto entrenamiento, así que no se dio cuenta cuando se lo llevó ni cuando lo devolvió.

Mira de nuevo a Hyoga, ahora que lo ha traído de regreso puede compararlos, el rubio no es como Isaac quien es una luz fuerte y decidida, pareciera inextinguible. Pasará por estos seis años y se convertirá en un caballero poderoso. En cambio, la ternura de la luz Hyoga no la considera apta para un guerrero.

Frustrado por lo que acaba de suceder, el caballero dorado regresa a su habitación, pero de nueva cuenta no logra conciliar el sueño. La discusión en su mente aun continua, una voz está regañándolo por su tibio proceder de querer abandonar al niño y no cumplir más con su obligación para con Atena. La otra le reclama la debilidad de su corazón por no haber tenido el valor de abandonarlo porque ya se encariño con él. El único acuerdo entre ambas es que lo acusan por ser tan emocional. Insisten en abandonarlo, insisten en dejarlo continuar. Lo único seguro es que su corazón no puede dejar a ese niño a la deriva de un futuro incierto, ve peligros en ambas opciones y pareciera que la que la voz que insiste en dejarlo continuar salió victoriosa únicamente porque aquí, él puede protegerlo.

Camus se revuelve entre las sabanas, un maestro no debería encariñarse con sus alumnos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tres días después…

Tras una mañana de entrenamientos, Camus e Isaac regresan a la cabaña, y nuevamente el caballero dorado descubre que el plato del desayuno que le dejó a Hyoga sigue intacto.

Resopló fastidiado y de inmediato se puso a buscar el glosario de astronomía que ha estado estudiando. Necesitaba leer algo para sacarse de la cabeza al rubio y poder volver a funcionar.

***Quasar:** A simple vista parecen estrellas pequeñas y débiles, pero cuando son vistas con un radiotelescopio se descubre que la energía que producen es comparable al de toda una galaxia.

-¡Maestro, Hyoga no está!

-¿Qué?

-¡Hyoga no está, ya lo busque por la casa y no lo encuentro!

-Ha de estar afuera. –Dijo Camus, levantándose para salir a buscarlo.

-¡Él no saldría! ¡Desde lo del oso tiene mucho miedo a salir!

Al escucharlo Camus cerró los ojos y molesto apretó la manija de la puerta antes de girarla. Ese niño rubio le es demasiado problemático.

-Si no está dentro de la casa por lógica tiene que estar afuera. –Le contestó. Y de pronto, como por un chispazo de iluminación, a causa de lo revelado por Isaac, Camus supo dónde podía encontrarlo.

Salió, dio la vuelta a la cabaña y atrás de la pila de leña encontró un pequeñito rubio agazapado. La nieve en sus hombros le reveló que ya llevaba largo rato allí. Se había obligado a enfrentar su miedo y estar aquí, donde el oso lo atacó.

Cuando el niño levantó la mirada, Camus se topó con unos ojitos muy asustados, enrojecidos por haber estado llorando. Nuevamente se sintió ante una estrellita de tenue resplandor. ¿Cómo va a luchar contra otras fuertes y decididas?

Lo tomó en brazos y sintió como el tembloroso niño se aferraba a su cuello. Camus suspiró aceptando la realidad, Hyoga es una estrella pequeñita, de esas que apenas y se notan en un cielo rebosante de estrellas de inmenso brillo. Pero al menos se enfrenta a su destino con valentía. Pues Hyoga necesitó de todo su valor para volver él sólo a este lugar.

Tras calmar a Isaac, que se había asustado al no encontrar a su amigo, Camus metió a Hyoga en su cama. El pequeño rubio se hizo ovillo bajo las mantas escondiéndose totalmente. Por lo que lo dejó y se fue a preparar la comida. Como le había ordenado a Isaac el dejar solo a Hyoga, el pequeño peliverde se quedó con él en la cocina.

-¿Hyoga está bien?

-No Isaac, lo mejor es dejarlo solo, necesita calmarse. Como bien has dicho, le da miedo salir.

-¿Está decepcionado de él por tener miedo? –Le preguntó preocupado por notarlo algo molesto.

-Todos los seres humanos tienen miedo Isaac, incluso yo, nadie se salva de eso. El que sientan miedo no me decepciona. El que no lo enfrenten, eso sí me decepcionaría.

-A Hyoga le da mucho miedo salir porque no quiere toparse con otro oso.

-No puede vivir encerrado.

-Aunque lo entiende, tiene miedo. Yo le digo que no debería, que es muy fuerte y con el entrenamiento se volverá aún más. Si pudo herir a un oso, ya entrenado saldrán huyendo de él, como el oso salió huyendo de usted. Por eso me he estado ejercitando con más ahínco.

-¿Te dijo que hirió al oso? –Ahora recuerda que estaba ensangrentado del ojo.

-No, yo lo vi, cuando lo escuche gritar me asome por la ventana, el oso le mordió el brazo y Hyoga tomó un palo y se lo encajó en el ojo. Entonces salí corriendo a ayudarlo. Pero al principio me paralice. –Admitió con mucha vergüenza. -Ya no me volverá a pasar, voy a practicar más, mucho más.

-Es normal que el miedo te haya paralizado Isaac, aun eres joven y te falta mucho por aprender. Sin embargo, me alegra que pienses así, un caballero debe de entrenar, no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su mente para poder enfrentar las situaciones de peligro. Felizmente veo que lo has entendido y que por eso has puesto más empeño estos días. Anda ve por Hyoga mientras sirvo la comida.

Camus contempla a Hyoga quien se está esforzando por comer, aunque aún sigue moviendo su comida de un lado para otro, al menos está comiendo más que los días anteriores. Quizás sólo sea cuestión de tiempo para que el chiquillo vuelva a ser como antes.

Camus vuelve a su libro

**Quásar:** A simple vista parecen estrellas pequeñas y débiles, pero cuando son vistas con un radiotelescopio se descubre que la energía que producen es comparable al de toda una galaxia.

Tras leerlo mira a Hyoga esperanzado, porque la luz que este pequeño emite es muy débil.

Sin embargo, si hirió a un oso quizás este niño lo sorprenda como los quásares sorprenden a los astrónomos.

_**Ojala Hyoga, seas como un Quásar, **_

_**ojala no me haya equivocado al dejarte seguir,**_

_**no me gustaría que aquí se te selle un destino de muerte.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la autora**

Sí, el fic dice terminado, aunque realmente este no es el fin. Como tenía varios escritos que no habían visto la luz se me ocurrió juntarlos en este fic aunque no contaran una historia en su conjunto, por eso no tiene nombre y se exhibe con el de los protagonistas.

Como sea, las ideas que tenía se me han agotado y me pareció pertinente ponerle fin. Eso no significa que ya no va a haber más capítulos, ya que en cualquier momento al estar trabajando en los otros fics alguna idea nacerá para este. Pero como no tengo proyectado un final y tampoco una continuación, pues decidí ponerle la marquita de terminado.

Las aventuras de Hyoga como aprendiz seguirán algún día según lo determinen las musas pero dado que no sabré cual será el último capítulo que escriba (puede que sea este aunque no lo creo) mejor le pongo la marca de terminado.

Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar. Y gracias especiales a **Smily90, Mbyja mimbi y Delian **por sus buenos deseos. Afortunadamente mi mamá cada día está mejor.

Y ahora Camus, por tu participación sentimentaloide en "Soul of Gold" estás castigado, te toca contestar la correspondencia.

**Camus:** Ya voy, ya voy. Querida **Fabiola Bambrila** claro que soy muy exigente con mis alumnos, aspiro a que sean mucho mejores de lo que yo soy. El camino como caballero es sumamente duro y difícil, así que aunque me duele ser estricto con ellos sé que es lo mejor.** Smily90** te prometo cuidar con más ahínco a Hyoga con lo pequeñito que es me derrite el corazón y me da miedo que algo le pase, así que estaré ojo avizor. **Mbyja mimbi** que bueno que te gusto tanto el capítulo anterior, sí, efectivamente las cosas que pasamos mis alumnos y yo son fascinantes. Espero que las musas sean propicias y nos sea posible narrarte otra historia. **Delian** dulzura, claro que este fic tiene escenas hermosas dignas de ser vistas, digo soy tan atractivo y galán que cada escena donde salgo destila hermosura por mi sola presencia (risas). Ese oso malvado no volverá a acercarse al tierno Hyoga. Isaac y yo lo vamos a cuidar mucho y pronto Hyoga se volverá fuerte y podrá cuidarse solo. Muchas gracias por leer y si pueden defiéndanme de la autora ya que no está contenta con mi participación en "Soul of Gold" ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?

**Autora:** No creo que a alguien le haya gustado tu proceder.

**Camus: **Que no entiendes que soy un hombre confundido y con muchos arrepentimientos. Me han revivido demasiadas veces, una en hades, otra frente al muro de los lamentos, otra en la película de Efebo-Abel y ahora en "Soul of Gold". Me siento como alma en pena que no alcanza el eterno descanso, por eso intente redimir mis pecados. Además que no pregonas que lo que más te gusta de mí es que a pesar de lo mucho que lucho termino cediendo a mis sentimientos.

**Autora:** Querido Camuchis, no es el que te hayas unido a los guerreros de Asgard traicionando a Milo y a tus compañeros dorados lo que me tiene enojada. Tampoco es el hecho que queriendo redimirte del pecado que cometiste en contra de Surt te dominara lo sentimental. Al contrario me gusto que al verte de nuevo con vida decidieras hacerte responsable del daño irreparable que cometiste y resolvieras pelear por él. No es eso lo que me tiene molesta.

**Camus:** ¿Entonces qué fue?

**Autora:** El que usaras la armadura de acuario para asuntos personales. Que no te enseñaron que la armadura nunca debe ser usada con fines egoístas. Sólo puede ser usada para la justicia y tú violaste las sagradas leyes de Atena pues luchaste a favor del mal, aunque fuera por Surt has cometido un crimen imperdonable. Como vas Hyoga va a tener que enseñarte cómo se comporta un caballero de Atena porque de plano haz dado mal ejemplo.

**Camus:** Pero, pero "sould of gold" no es canonico.

**Autora:** Es lo único que te salva, sin embargo ya veremos que dicen los fans. Díganme queridos lectores que les ha parecido "soul of Gold" en lo personal me tiene fascinada. La pelea de Shaka me pareció gloriosa de principio a fin (y eso que no soy su fan porque siempre me desespera el ególatra virgo) Mascara de la muerte y Afrodita me súper encantaron, Milo me arranco carcajadas, parecía novia ardida reclamándole a Camus su traición (que quieren esos dos siempre me activan mi neurona yaoi). En serio que quiero saber que opinan, porque este anime me ha tocado el corazón.


End file.
